


Ghosted

by Our_Marvel_Universe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Insecurities, Reader-Insert, Self-Doubt, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers Fluff, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, steve rogers fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Marvel_Universe/pseuds/Our_Marvel_Universe
Summary: Originally posted on my tumblr for a writing challenge.Prompt -  “I don’t…I’ve never…been in a relationship and I’m going to make mistakes…I just need you to tell me. I need you to talk to me.”Steve goes radio silent for a while. You think he’s ghosted you turns out it’s just a big misunderstanding.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader
Kudos: 10





	Ghosted

**Author's Note:**

> Note - I did not quote this prompt verbatim because I just didn’t want to use the whole quote and it’s my fic and I make the rules lol.

“Ohh there you are old man. I thought you might have broken a hip or something back there” Sam teased handing Steve a bottle of water. Steve shakes his head as he takes it and settles in next to his friend against the trunk of a tree.. 

“Yeah well, I’m still recovering from the mission so I figured I’d take it easy and let you win today” 

“Hardy, har, har, very funny. Yeah you guys had a tough time over there the other day, and not that I don’t love spending time with you but wouldn’t you rather be with your girl rather than sitting here with me? I mean I know you’ve only gone out a few times but things seemed to be going well with you two, is something wrong?”

“What no, there’s nothing wrong! Things with her are going great! I just haven’t spoken to her is all . I’m sure we’ll go out soon…”

“When was the last time you spoke to her?”

“I don’t know” Steve shrugged “couple weeks maybe…? A few days before I left I guess”

“Steve, you were gone for 14 days!? And you haven’t spoken to her since before you left! Did you at least tell her about the mission?”Sam is wide eyed and looks worried and Steve for the life of him can’t figure out why.

“Of course I didn’t tell her about the mission. That’s classified!” Sam jumps up heading back inside and Steve follows his friend and tries to figure out what the rush is.

“You don’t have to give her details but you have to at least tell her you’re leaving, and that you are going dark and might not be able to respond if she reaches out, When exactly was the last time you spoke to her?” As they re-enter the building Sam calls out “FRIDAY can you please pull up the correspondence logs between Captain I don’t understand women and his girl please.”

“What Sam, what are you doing….” Steve gets cut off by the AI. “Last correspondence from Captain Rogers to Ms.was 17 days ago. Since then Ms. has sent several messages and calls all of which have gone unanswered by Captain Rogers.”

Sam punches his friend directly in his hard as stone bicep yelling “17 DAYS!! Dude you haven’t spoken to her in over two weeks have you lost your damn mind?” Sam shouts

Steve with an incredulous look on his face turns back to his friend.“What, I was busy with work. We got the intel and had to verify and come up with a mission plan and roll out and I just got back.”

“It’s 730am, you landed hours ago. You could’ve called her once you got back. You could have texted her from the plane once communications were back online. You could’ve taken 30 seconds and texted her just to tell her that you’re leaving. I mean jesus man you have really made a mess” 

“What are you talking about? She probably figured out I’m busy with work once I didn’t answer her. Why are you making such a big deal about it.” The Super soldier asks, perplexed by his friend’s reaction.

“She probably figured you ghosted her and is bitching to her friends about how Captain America is just like all the other guys. Over two weeks? Damn, I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s back online looking for someone new.”

“Ghosted?” Steve asks

“Yeah it’s a new downside to dating in the modern world. Instead of telling someone you’re no longer interested people cease all communication. They don’t reach out. No texts, no calls, leave messages left on read. After a while the other person usually gets the hint and stops trying. Kind of like how she stopped reaching out to you. She probably thinks you’re no longer interested and you’ve moved on to someone else and that’s why you stopped answering her.”

The confusion on Steve’s face slowly turns to shock as he understands what his friend is saying.

“Oh, crap she thinks I broke up with her!?”

“Probably yeah…I mean it’s not like you guys had been going out that long. You only went out a few times, she probably figured you lost interest.”

“What no of course I haven’t lost interest in her, that’s crazy. I was just busy…Shit, I really like this girl Sam. How do I fix it?”

“Alright, alright. Calm down I’ll help you, but we better hurry.”

You’re in your apartment, wallowing on the couch when you throw your head back. 

“God is it too early to start drinking?” You ask no one in particular. 

You feel so stupid, you’re mad and sad, upset and embarrassed. You got ghosted by Captain America. I mean you didn’t really think of him as that, at least not until now. Up until now he had just been Steve. This funny, shy guy who you really, really liked. You had only gone out a few times…and you thought it was going somewhere. But now you haven’t heard from him in over 2 weeks, so obviously he didn’t feel the same way. 

Ugh, I mean you can’t believe it. ghosted AGAIN. I mean if he didn’t want to see you anymore he could have told you, you would have understood. You still would be upset but at least you would have some closure….whatever the hell that means. 

The worst part is you can’t even talk to any of your friends about it because you hadn’t told any of them. You really liked Steve and you respected his privacy so you were going to wait and see how things went before you dropped the bomb on them. Of course there is no point in telling them now, they probably wouldn’t even believe you, hell you didn’t even believe it. Honestly when you first started seeing him you could have sworn you were dreaming. He was unlike anyone you had ever met - so kind and attentive, unsure of himself but incredibly endearing. Of course now the dream is over and you’re back to reality. A Steve free reality. God just the thought of it depresses you. 

You start spiraling trying to figure out exactly what you did wrong when there’s a knock on your door. Looking through the peephole you see it’s Steve. You’re so shocked you throw open the door completely forgetting about the fact that you look like a complete disaster and stand face to face with the man who had managed to capture and break your heart in such a short amount of time. 

“Steve….what….what are you doing here…” You asked completely dumbfounded, staring at him and the bouquet of bright colored Tulips in his hands. He brought you flowers…? 

“Um…Hi, I’m sorry for showing up like this, I just, I needed to see you. To talk to you and I don’t know I just drove over here. So…um..,.can I come in…? He asks as a faint blush dusts his cheeks.

“Yeah sure.” You step aside letting him in, your apartment always feels smaller with his lumbering frame inside it. 

“These are for you.” He says handing you the beautiful bouquet. “Sam said I should get you red roses, but I remembered you said Tulips are your favorite, so I um.. I hope these are ok.”

“They’re beautiful Steve. Thank you” You say inhaling the fresh scent. You put the flowers down and gesture to the couch “Do you want to sit down?”

Nodding Steve sits down. All he wants to do is reach out and hold your hand, but unsure of himself he keeps his hands in his lap clearing his throat he starts…

“Look I…” “What are you…” You both start talking at the same time and chuckle at each other. 

“You go first.” You say to Steve 

“You’re probably surprised I’m here. And I’m really sorry to barge in like this, but I had to come over and see you and make sure everything was ok…with us. I’m really sorry I haven’t reached out to you these past couple weeks. I honestly didn’t think anything of it, but then Sam told me about ghosting and how you probably thought I blew you off and I just needed to come over here and tell you in person how sorry I am.”

You give Steve a quizzical look as he gives his speech “So you weren’t just blowing me off..?”

“No doll, of course not, I would never do that, I got busy with work and was gone on a mission and once I left there was no contact, I just got back last night. I…Did you really think I would just ignore you like that?” 

“Well yeah. When I didn’t hear from you, and you weren’t answering my messages, I figured you’d forgotten about me. Or didn’t want to see me anymore. After a while I got the hint and stopped reaching out.” You’re staring down at your hands in your lap afraid to look into the beautiful blue gaze directed at you. 

Grabbing your hands and forcing your attention towards him, Steve looks directly in your eyes as he confesses “Sweetheart I could never forget about you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I’m just, I don’t have much experience with this relationship stuff and I’m going to make mistakes, but that’s no excuse and I am really sorry I made you feel that way. Please forgive me?” He says rubbing his thumbs slowly over the backs of your hands. You give his hands a squeeze and show him a shy smile. 

“Yes Steve I forgive you. Just do me a favor next time you’re going out of town for work just let me know? I know how important your work is and how busy it can keep you, but I still like hearing from you, even if it’s just a good morning, or good night text, or just a message saying your thinking of me.”

“Trust me sweetheart I am definitely thinking about you. And I promise to try and do better.” Steve clears his throat. “I um…I know we haven’t been seeing each other very long, but honestly I can’t even imagine being interested in anyone else and, well I was wondering…would you want to be my girl, or girlfriend you know officially?” 

You beam at him before throwing your arms around his neck. “Yes, Steve, I would love to be your girl”

You and Steve spend the rest of the day lounging around, talking about everything and nothing, watching TV and just enjoying each other’s company. By the time he leaves later that night your confidence is completely restored and you’re feeling very hopeful about the future. Relationships are never easy, but you’re pretty sure what you have with Steve is going to be pretty spectacular.


End file.
